Mono-epoxide to mono-aldehyde rearrangements are well known in the chemical arts. However, di-epoxide rearrangement to di-aldehyde processes are less known. For example, common Lewis acids and Bronsted acids lead to oligomerization and the production of complex mixtures of products when a difunctional rearrangement is attempted.
Di-aldehydes are particularly useful as chemical intermediates to make material such as enol ethers It would be desirable to have an efficient process to make dialdehydes directly from diepoxides.